


三人行

by hwangcheese



Category: Produce101 - Fandom, 黄桃姜茶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangcheese/pseuds/hwangcheese





	三人行

黄允圣最近一直和琴东贤黏在一起，姜敏熙想要找机会去说句话都根本做不到，两个人像是黏在一起一样根本无从下手，姜敏熙愁的最近指甲都快咬秃了。

“黄允圣。”

姜敏熙直呼大名的叫住了黄允圣，跟在UGI队尾的黄允圣愣住了，他转过头看着姜敏熙，小孩抿着嘴唇一脸严肃的样子让他意识到了事情的严重性，跟车俊昊打了声招呼就被姜敏熙拉走了。

偌大的训练室只剩下他和姜敏熙面对面坐着，姜敏熙低着头手指一下下叩击着地板，黄允圣抱着自己的双腿不敢面对姜敏熙，他知道姜敏熙生气的后果。

“哥你知道我快嫉妒疯了吗……”

“敏熙……”

黄允圣把手搭在姜敏熙肩上，轻轻拍打两下。姜敏熙并不领情，拉过那双手一把把人拉进怀里，黄允圣没反应过来直直的撞在姜敏熙肚子上。

“哥你撞到我那里了。”

姜敏熙拉过黄允圣凑到耳边轻轻呼气，带有绒毛的耳朵立刻变成了赤色。黄允圣受不住小孩的挑拨试着抽回自己的手，却被姜敏熙抱入怀里，他感到姜敏熙的阳具已经顶在了自己的屁股下，稍微动一动都能感受到那个可观的尺寸。

“敏熙……”

“哥不要动了。”姜敏熙两手抱着黄允圣的腰紧紧的把人锢在怀里，隔着布料用挺立的性器轻轻摩擦着臀缝。

“哥我想……”

姜敏熙咬起脖颈后一小块肉，嘴唇贴合皮肤之上，白嫩的皮肤上留下一串牙印，姜敏熙不安分的手伸进宽松的训练裤里。

姜敏熙手附在性器上，或许是太久没做过的原因，姜敏熙随意撸了几下就听到黄允圣小声的喘息，冰凉的手掌触到温热的柱体，黄允圣的身体随着姜敏熙动作一阵阵颤抖。黄允圣用手捂住自己的嘴，细碎的呻吟声从指缝间漏了出来。

黄允圣翘起屁股趴在训练室的椅子上，姜敏熙的手指顺着穴口挤了进去，手指挤压着内壁进行着扩张，粘稠的体液顺着手指被带了出来，直到感到穴口的松弛他才敢提枪上阵。

阴茎抵在穴口沾染了些许的体液，姜敏熙没有犹豫一个挺身直接插到了底。黄允圣被突如其来的插入感吓坏了，带着哭腔央求着姜敏熙轻一点，身下却调整着姿势让阴茎更加的贴合内壁。

姜敏熙扶着黄允圣的腰，整根阴茎没入后穴之中，温润的内壁吸附着阴茎，姜敏熙慢慢抽出再推进，阴囊打在臀部整个练习室内充满了肉体碰撞的声音。

“哥你在吗？我耳机丢在这里了。”

琴东贤的声音在门外响起，门被推开却看见自己两个哥哥正趴在椅子上做爱。想要逃离视线却紧紧得盯着两人的交合之处，自己体内某种东西呼之欲出。 “小琴来坐下。” 琴东贤还未从高潮中反应过来，楞楞的听着姜敏熙的话，自然的坐在地板上。黄允圣扶着琴东贤的阴茎对准自己的穴口坐了进去，或许是第一次性爱缺乏经验，琴东贤给予他的快感远远没有姜敏熙来的猛烈。 “不要再玩了，要坏了……东贤……东贤……” 琴东贤生涩的在内壁中摩擦，方才的精液全被挤压出来，他搂着自己的漂亮哥哥猛烈的冲击着敏感点，黄允圣的呻吟声被撞得断断续续，他忍受着琴东贤如同洪水一般的撞击，呜咽的声音越来越大。 琴东贤的忍耐力不如姜敏熙，没几下就射在了内里。他帮哥哥整理好被汗水浸湿的头发，试图在脸颊轻轻吻一下却被姜敏熙阻止了。 集训结束后，姜敏熙把黄允圣偷偷拉到宿舍里。偌大的宿舍只剩下他和他还有开门进来的琴东贤，他望着两双闪着星星的眼睛不知该如何拒绝。 “哥帮帮我们吧？” “……小兔崽子们”


End file.
